


Snape is the Best Medicine

by blueartemis07



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Headmaster Snape was starting to get worried. No one had seen Miss Granger for 3 days. The elves said that the Head Missy was not feeling well, but did not need the infirmary.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snape is the Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Headmaster Snape was starting to get worried. No one had seen Miss Granger for 3 days. The elves said that the Head Missy was not feeling well, but did not need the infirmary.

Headmaster Snape was starting to get worried. No one had seen Miss Granger for 3 days. The elves said that the Head Missy was not feeling well, but did not need the infirmary.

"Well, Fred, there is nothing else for it. I am going to have to go see for myself what is going on," the headmaster said to his cat. He strode out of his office, cat on his head (he couldn't convince the irritating creature that his shoulder would be a better perch) toward the Head Girl's quarters.

On his way there he ran into Draco Malfoy, who was holding his very own kitten, and cooing at it.

"Draco, for Merlin's sake, stop cooing at the cat. You look ridiculous!" exclaimed Snape as he strode by.

Draco looked at him then back at his cat. "Ignore him, Speck! He says I look ridiculous, but I'm just talking to you. He's _wearing_ Fred!"

The headmaster finally arrived at Miss Granger's rooms and spoke to the portrait of Isolde that guarded her door. "Would you please tell Miss Granger that I am here, and to please open the door?"

Isolde went inside to speak to Hermione.

Shortly thereafter, Hermione opened her door. She was pale, there were dark circles under puffy eyes, her hair was-oh, Merlin-her hair was flat. _Was she dying?_

"Hermione, are you all right? What has happened?" questioned Severus.

"Crookshanks is gone, sir! I looked everywhere! Maybe he went away to die, but I wish I knew where he was. He's my most loyal friend!" declared Hermione in tears. She hadn't even noticed that the headmaster had called her by her first name.

"Do not worry, Miss Granger, I will find your cat. I promise. But get yourself together, and go down to the kitchens and eat something!" declared Severus. He stalked out the door, purpose in every step, Fred hanging on to his hair for dear life.

Severus returned to his office, took the cat off his head and set him on the desk.

"All right, Fred. Gather all your cohorts and find Crookshanks. We cannot have Hermione fretting over him!"

At that, Fred set off, gathered Speck, Spot, Dot and Polka and they began a rather organized search for Crooks. Of course, once some of the other familiars found out what was going on, they joined in. Pigwidgeon and Trevor made a rather formidable search team. Which people noticed once they stopped laughing at them.

At the far end of the lake, under a weeping willow, Crookshanks was finally found. The cats made this known to Trevor and Pig, who got back to the castle as fast as they could. After a few minutes of batting at the small crazed owl, Severus figured out he had to follow the toad and owl back to the cats.

He started after the odd pair, followed quickly by Hermione, who had figured out what he had done when she saw the cats, owl and toad running search patterns on the grounds.

The owl, toad, Headmaster and Head Girl arrived at the spot under the willow, where Crookshanks was sitting on a makeshift nest, formed from one of Hermione's sweaters, fur from all the cats, and oddly, one of Severus's socks. Under him was a brightly colored egg, that was starting to flare up.

Flare up? Only phoenix eggs flared up before they hatched. Crookshanks quickly got out of the way, and the egg burst into a vibrant flame, then cracked. And in the shell was the ugliest little phoenix chick you could ever see. He looked up at the crowd around him and said "cheep!"

Hermione quickly called for Winky and asked for some pineapple and ginger chunks. She fed those to the little chick, who snuggled in, forming feathers rather rapidly.

"Well Miss Granger, your cat not only commands insane kittens, it hatches eggs. I'm afraid he also steals from Minerva. Is there anything he cannot do?"

"Just this!" replied Hermione, who reached up quickly and kissed the headmaster on the cheek. "Thank you so much for looking for him. You cannot know what it means to me."

She returned to the castle, cradling Crookshanks in one arm, and the chick in the other.

As for Severus? He stared after the girl wonderingly for a moment, his hand to his cheek.

"Well, Fred. I wasn't expecting that. I do hope she decides to take Minerva up on her offer of apprenticeship. I would like to see her when she is not my student."

A/N: This is for Mia. I hope you feel better soon!


End file.
